


One Dog, a Cable & the Repair Man

by hapakids



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakids/pseuds/hapakids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of how one dog's wire addictions brings about the love of a lifetime</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dog, a Cable & the Repair Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Fandom for LLS compilation.  
> Banner made by: Mina Rivera, who I cannot thank enough for making this and all of the other ones she has made for me.  
> Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me with the exception of Mysti and Levi. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All places or locations belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> A/N: This is a bunny came to me one day, and I had decided to put in on the back burner. I have now decided to bring forth this bunny for this cause. Inspiration for this comes in the form of my daughter’s Labrador Retriever sometime after we got her when she was still a puppy. For the most part this is based off of my daughter’s Lab, Mysti. She never did eat a cable wire for our T.V. She did eat some wiring for some solar lights we had in our backyard.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I’d like to thank the following: flamingpen18 for making my stuff look pretty, teamhotmen for always being there for me to bounce ideas off of, and new to the group would be klcivinski for giving me bunnies like no other. ;) This is not one of the few bunnies that she has thrown at me.
> 
> Please excuse any double spacing that may have not gotten fixed, while I was fixing it back to single spacing for every word that I wrote.

B POV

I had just gotten out of the shower when I noticed that Mysti, my Golden Labrador puppy, had yet again chewed on the cable cord. This time it was the one in my bedroom. Last time it was the one for the living room. I shudder when I think about the last cable guy that was here. His name was Jake, and he was just really creepy to me. I hope they don’t send him out again.

I got dressed before I called the cable company. Mysti was lying down on her bed in the corner of my room. I swear she thinks that my bed is for her. If one is not careful they just might leave here full of her golden hair. 

After waiting for a few minutes, I was able to set up a service call for today to have the cable replaced. Needless to say, the person that I talked to got a good laugh about why it needed replacing. I also reassured the person that Mysti was friendly and a big chicken. In fact, whenever anyone comes to my door, she acts like a Walmart greeter. I guess you could say she is all bark and no bite, unless it’s someone she truly doesn’t like.

While I was waiting for the cable guy to show up, I went through my emails. Thank goodness for unlimited data on my phone. I wasn’t chancing it by getting onto my computer, which thankfully was shut down for now. My doorbell rang, and Mysti came barreling out of my bedroom, barking loudly. I opened up the door, and she greeted the cable man. 

“Well, hi there. Aren’t you a pretty girl,” he told her. “I’m guessing she is a girl because of the collar. Please tell me that I am right?”

“Mysti is most definitely a girl and the reason why you are here,” I say to him.

Mysti continues to sniff his leg. “I’m guessing that you smell my own Labrador. Now why do you say that she is the reason for why I am here?”

“She chewed on the cable cord in my room. She did the same last week. When she’s not chewing them, she’s chewing the cord for my cellphone. One time she was at my boss’s house, and she ate the electrical cording to a set of their solar lighting.”

“She ate the electrical cording for solar lights? My aunt and uncle had that happen to them recently. I was at work that day when it happened. Apparently they had a get together with their employees, and one of them brought their mischievous puppy with them.”

“Ummmm… “I get this odd feeling that I know him from somewhere, or that I have seen him somewhere before, I think. “Would this happen to be about a month ago?”

“Yes, it was,” he says while tilting his head at me, like he was thinking how do I know about it.

“I’m afraid that employee was me. I had just gotten Mysti and didn’t want to leave her alone. Carlisle and Esme said it was okay for me to bring her with me. I’m guessing that you’re Edward?”

“Yes, I am,” he said. 

“I’m Bella. I thought you looked familiar. Esme has a picture of you in her office, as well as the ones that they have up at home.”

“Wait! Are you also Alice and Emmett’s cousin?”

“Yes, how do you know that?”

“Jasper and I have been friends for quite a while. In fact, his parents live next door to Carlisle and Esme.”

“I find it interesting that we have never met until now.”

“I think it’s because I am always at work. Speaking of, let me see what this little miss has done to the cord.”

I take him back to my bedroom and show him the cord. He gets right to work, fixing it and making sure that everything is in correct working order. 

“May I make a suggestion?”

“Sure, go right ahead.”

“I suggest that you get a cable tidy. It will make it not only look neater, but it will also help to keep your cords separated. It also might help in stopping her from eating your cords.”

“Thanks! I’ll look into it,” I tell him.

“If you need any help finding a good one just let my aunt or uncle know, and I’ll give them the info. I’m done here. It was nice meeting you, Bella.”

“It was nice meeting you as well, Edward,” I say to him and walk him back to the door. 

“It was nice meeting you too, little miss,” he says to Mysti as he gives her a rub on her head. She sat there with her tail wagging. She had her head cocked to the side when he opened up the door and stepped out. I closed the door with one more goodbye to him. Mysti sat there whining at the door. She has never been that way with another person before. She must think that Edward is something special, I thought to myself. “Now, babygirl, no more chewing on the cords,” I tell her. 

She looked at me when I started speaking to her and then right back to staring at the door. She pawed at the door and then turned around, with an extremely sad look on her face, and went to lay down on her bed in the living room.

 

~~~~~

 

A few days later, Mysti still had that sad look on her face. I decided to take her to the dog park that was close to where I live. I grabbed a few water bottles out of the fridge and stuck them in my purse along with some treats for her. I got her leash out of the closet and went up to her to put it on while asking her, “Mysti, you want to go to the park?”

She seemed to perk up at that. I put her leash on, grabbed my purse and keys, and then we were out the door to my car. She had her head stuck out the window the whole time that it took to get to the park. Mysti was behaving really well for herself. 

I stuck my purse in the back part of my car under a covering that I have for it. I also left the windows vented so that it wouldn’t be too hot in the car when we came back to the car so that I could give Mysti some water when she needed it. I took her for a walk before heading back to the car to give her some water and to get a frisbee out for her to catch. As I was walking along with Mysti, who I was able to take off the leash wouldn’t go very far while looking for a good place to throw the frisbee to her, when a Chocolate Lab came running up to us. 

“Levi, get back here,” I hear someone yell out. 

“Well, you must be Levi,” I say. He turned his head to me and started wagging his tail. “What a handsome man you are.”

“Levi, don’t ever run off from me like that again,” I hear someone from behind me say. Levi turned to the person and started barking, and his tail looked like it was going a mile a minute. “I’m so sorry about that.”

The person’s voice sounded so familiar, and I could feel Mysti wagging her tail, since I can feel it hitting my leg and sniffing the man from what I could tell. I turned around to see who it was, and it was Edward. 

“Edward?”

“Bella?” he said at the same time that I said his name. Mysti sat right in front of him and was wagging her tail. She started pawing at his leg. He bent down and started petting her head. “Hey there, pretty girl,” he said to her. “Levi is always excited to be around another new dog. Is this the first time being here with Mysti?”

“No, I’ve brought her here a few times already. I brought her here today to cheer her up. She seemed to be depressed since the day that you came over to fix my cable issue. She really took to you,” I tell him with what felt like a blush creeping up on me. In the meantime, Mysti and Levi were sniffing each other as well as wagging their tails. Mysti barked at us, and Levi was tugging on the frisbee in my hand. Edward was laughing at their antics. 

“I’m guessing that you two want me to throw the frisbee, don’t ya?” Mysti barked in agreement.

I threw the frisbee, and they both took off after it. Levi jumped up and caught it, and Mysti took a hold of it after he landed back on the ground. They both had a side in their mouths and ran back to us. I took a look at Edward and just shook my head. Edward was able to get them to let go of the frisbee, and he threw it for them again. Over and over they would both bring it back to us the same way as the first time. It looked like they were taking turns on who was going to catch it. After a while, when they both seemed to be pooped out from all their running, the laid down.

“Bella, I was wondering if you and Mysti would like to join us for dinner?” Edward asked.

I looked over at Mysti who had her head on top of Levis’. “Well, it would seem that Mysti is quite taken with Levi. I couldn’t break her heart by saying no.” I turned to him and with a smile, said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for taking the time to not only donate to this cause to help many in need, but for taking the time to read this. If anyone would like more of this story, please let me know, and I shall see what I can do. :) After all I did leave it with an open ending. If I do end up continuing it at some point in time, it will most likely be as another chapter. I don’t think it will become a full blown story if anything maybe a short story. As for when I have no idea. If you put the story on alert you will get an email notifying you of when it has been updated, but for now I am going be marking this as completed.
> 
> This cause kind of hits close to home for me since my grandfather on my dad’s side passed away from Colon Cancer when I was about 12 years old.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> There will be another chapter, I just don’t when I will be writing it and getting it posted so please be patient with me.


End file.
